Last Kiss
by Kf103Pixie
Summary: This is a song-fic to the song "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift. Ally could never forget the man she loved no matter how much she tried, because she still loved him no matter what. Listen to the song first, and there IS a happy ending, just cause I hate sad endings!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**A/N: This is a song-fic that I came up while I was listening to _Last Kiss _by Taylor Swift. At first, I was going to make it somewhat depressing, which I did NOT want to do, so I made a happy ending to it!**

**Ally's POV:**

There sat Ally Dawson, twenty four years old, alone in her one story house. Her back was propped against the wall that faced the kitchen. It was October 17, at 2:38 in the morning. She was wearing a large white t-shirt and basketball shorts that were rolled up on the waist multiple times. The clothing was not hers though, it belonged to her ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend, Austin Moon. She was a single woman because she could never give her heart to anybody else, because it still belonged to Austin; she could never get over him, no matter how hard she tried.

She stood up for the first time in hours and walked over to her baby grand piano. Music was the only thing that stayed the same after _he _left for a record deal in LA, one that he couldn't refuse.

She made her way over to the baby grand piano that stood in the glass room. She placed her hands over the ivory keys and began to play a soft and slow tune. As soon as she had a melody figured out, she began to sing out her memory and emotions, not letting go of them.

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me_

At eighteen-year-old, I was hand-in-hand with my long-term boyfriend, Austin Moon. We were celebrating our two year anniversary tonight at the mall pond that Austin somehow was able to recreate. We were gazing into the water, engulfing the silence of only the crickets chirping. My dad had let me skip me curfew for tonight, because he knew this was a special night to me, and he trusted Austin.

After what seemed like an eternity, Austin broke the slience by looking into my eyes and saying three simple, but important words. "I love you, Ally Dawson." He said softly, his coco brown eyes burning into mine.

I told him that I loved him just as much, of not, even more. A passionate kiss was what sealed it officially.

_So why did you go  
Away  
Away_

Two weeks later, Austin had received a record deal, in LA. Trish and Dez were able to go with him, but I wasn't. Austin tried to convince the record label to let me tag along, but they wouldn't budge. I told him that I loved him once again, and that we could try a long distance relationship. I promised him that I would never change, and he promised that he would be back right after his tour, because he loved me so.

Two promises were broken that day...

Two weeks after he left, he broke off our relationship because the distance was too much for him to take. I completely changed. I was closed off more than ever, barely talking to anyone.

_I do recall now  
The smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July ninth_

When I was nineteen-years-old, I moved to Michigan. Because Miami, Flordia reminded me too much of _him. _I hated being around so many things that reminded me of the man I loved with all of my heart and soul. No matter how cheesy it sounded, it was true. I loved Austin Monica Moon, and I still do to this day.

It rained when I ran off of the plane, and I remembered the muggy smell that the fresh polluted rain drops trademarked on the pavement. I was the first one off, because I wanted to get a new start on life the quickest. Even though it was summer, it was 69 degrees and the sky was gray with storm clouds.

_The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms_

After I would finish a jog at around 6 AM, my heart would thump rapidly. It would easily remind me of when Austin and I would be running from the screaming fans and I swear that I could see his heart beating out of his shirt.

Sometimes when I would remember him while I'm sitting on my bed late at night, I could feel his strong arms wrapping around my waist and him planting a kiss into my hair.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you missed_

I knew I couldn't get over him when I would wear the emergency clothes he would keep in the practice room (because of the all-nigters we pulled to finish a song). I would sit against my wall, and stare off into the wall, remembering him. I didn't know how to be just his ex, and act as if life was perfect. I didn't know how to just be a farmiliar face to him, someone that he would say _'How has life been?' _to. My heart still loved him deeply, and everything else wished he would say that he felt the same.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I always thought that the sweet kisses we would often exchange would never end. I thought that the 'goodbye kiss'at the airport was a 'see you later'. I always thought that he would stay, and we'd be together. I could picture him proposing, down on his right knee. I would have never expected us to both be on opposite sides of the country. I never thought that I would be single and alone, while he was living in paradise. I never forgot the kisses he would give me though, the thought of it still gives me tingles.

_I do remember  
The swing in your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did_

I remember when we were sixteen when he would waltz in the Sonic Boom with a skip in his step. He was always happy and care-free that some of it had to have rubbed off on me.  
I remember when he begged me to come to the summer kick-off party at the beach. At first I was reluctant to go, but after I saw how much better the party became when he showed up, I didn't regret it one bit. There was a slow song that played, the only slow song that Austin listens to, and he begged me once again to dance with him. I rolled my eyes, because he knew I couldn't dance, but I went for it anyway. If I was with anyone else, I would'vescoffed and pulled out my songbook. But since I was with Austin, I could really care less about dancing, but I danced the night away with my one true love.

_Because I love your handshake  
Meetin' my father  
I love how you walk with  
Your hands in your pockets_

I remember the night that Austin had met my father, it went really well in my opinion. Austin smiled geuinly at my father, shook his hand, and introduced himself. My dad had told me later that night that if he could only choose one boy on this Earth for me to marry, it would be Austin. He really trusted Austin with me because he knew that he wouldn't push me to do anything I didn't want to do, or hurt me in any kind of way. I remember when he would walk up to me, hands shoved in his jean pockets, and lift up my spirits. I can recall perfectly how he would walk with such confidence, and be able to make all feeling in my knees disappear and smile that amazing smile that would make my dizzy for the rest of that day.

_How you kissed me when I was in  
The middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't  
Miss those rude interruptions_

I remember when I was rambling about how turtle shells were completely different from snail shells (Don't ask!). While I was explaining the texture differnce of the two, Austin suddenly leaned over and kissed me. I would wrap my arms around his neck, by instict, and he would wrap his arms around my waist, by instict. I would fly to cloud nine and be in complete bliss.

I remember when I was explaining to him about how the flowers that were in my front yard were red, not pink. Somewhere in between our banter, we had moved closer to each other wtihout realising, or at least I didn't. While I stated that the flowers were red, he kissed me. It was soft, but passioniate. I can picture that kiss like it's happened to me every single day, which I wish it would.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures  
Like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me  
Like I used to feel you breathe_

I still kept tabs on Austin, because I wanted to know what he was up to. I would flip through the magazines, reading every article that cosisted of his name. I remember when I would watch him sleep while we were in the practice room. His face was angelic and just down right beautiful. He looked so peaceful, and so innocent that it almost _killed me_ knowing that someone could be so _perfect_.

I know that he's forgotten about me, because he hasn't called, texted, emailed, or seen me in over five years. I know that he's probably erased me from his memory, and replaced it with _something_ in his superstar life. I remember when I would have my head comfortably placed on his chest, feeling every breath that went in and out. I could fall asleep in a instant just from listening to the soothing and rythmic beat of his heart.

_And I'll keep up with our old friends  
Just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_

I still talking to Trish and Dez, but all we talked about was Austin. I wanted to know how he was doing, because sometime Twitter **(1) **wasn't good enough. They would say how he loves the famous life, and how much he's different boy who I busted for playing the drumset with corndogs **(2)**. I really hope that he's living an amazing life as a star, because I do not have the slightest clue as to what it's like.

_And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind_

I wonder if he's going to see the sun shining brightly, and the amazing weather, and think of Flordia. I hope that he can look at that sun and picture me, when we would take walks in the park during daylight. I hope he remembers how he wanted to stay, but he also wanted to go. I was the one who pushed him to his dream, and not to sound mean or anything, but I'm regretting not seeing his face and his rythmic laugh.

I hope that he would visit me, because he never did. I understand that the tour life is busy, but that doesn't mean he can't see where he came from for five years straight. I remember looking at his tour destinations and Miami never once came up.

I always thought that when his tour was over, he was going to come back. That's what he told me, he promsied it. He went back on his word and continued the famous life. I never expected for him to just forget his home and the people he loved dearly so easliy. He was the type that would never forget who made him who he is today.

But I guess I was wrong...

_Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last_

I wish that goodbye kiss never happened, because it really a goodbye. I never wanted to say goodbye to him, and I thought he felt the same. I will still remember the sweet kisses he would give me, and they will remain there for as long as I can remember the man I love. At one time, I thought I was hallucinating when I saw his name, in his handwriting, engraved on my lips. I know that this is where his lips belong, on mine. I never wanted a last kiss, I never wanted a goodbye.

But nobody gets everything they want...

I picked up the picture frame on the top of my piano. It was taken when I was 17, I was at the beach with Austin to celebrate our one-year anniversary. Ever since I met Austin, I liked the beach more. Austin and I were sitting in the sand, gazing out into the sunset. My head was leaned on his shoulder and his arms was wrapped around me. I can picture that day perfectly in my mind if I close my eyes. The seagulls passing by, the sea breeze wofting into my nose, the lukewarm sand squished between my toes...

And Austin

I heard a loud thump on my door. Who the heck was at my door, at like 3 in the morning? I grabbed a clarinet, for protection, and opened my door cautiously. I saw a man, probably in his mid twenties, bent down on the ground, catching his breath. He looked like he ran five miles just to get here. I set the clarinet down, because he looks like he was being chased by someone.

The man lifted his head and I forgot how to breath. There stood Austin Moon, my ex-boyfriend who I still love, my ex-best friend who left me for fame.

"Austin?" I said, barely above a whisper, tears already forming. How did he find me? I'm on the other side of the freaking country! The only person who knows that I moved was...my dad, Dez, and Trish...so that's how he knows. Because of Trish!

His eyes lit up, and a smile appeared on his face. "Ally!" He threw his arms around my and nuzzled his face into my hair.

Tears started flowing down my cheek rapidly, and I didn't want to contain them. I hugged him back, and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

I could hear him crying too, so I know that I was wrong, he did miss me. Either that, or hearing people cry makes him cry too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He leaned away from the hug, and his eyes were already red and puffy. I could make out tear stains from tears that he just shed. "Ally, it was absolute torture not being with you every single day. My record label told me to break up with you because they made me sign a contract stating that I had to be free. I had no choice. The distance was hard for me, but that wasn't what made me break up with you. Allybear I love you, and I have all this time.

When the tour was over, I already had half of my stuff packed. Then my manager came in saying that I wasn't allowed to go back because they said that I would quit on them to be back in Miami, so they never had any concerts there.

I had to put up an act of being this happy and care-free person at everyplace I went. But on this inside, I was sad and miserable because I wasn't with the one person I loved.

Afterthe record label forced me to break up with you, they knew I didn't want to. So they took my phone, literally crushed it between the ground and a shoe, and made sure I had no contact with you. It killed me having no idea what you were doing or how you were."

So everything I thought was wrong? He did miss me? It wasn't because of the distance, it was because of the record label! He's been miserable all these years too?

I couldn't help but smile and was breathing probably for the first time in what seemed like ages. "I thought it was only me that felt that way..."

His smile grew bigger. "The second my contract expired, I learned from Trish that you lived here. I came on the first flight, and thank goodness your house is close to the ariport. I ran because I didn't want to wait on a cab."

One year later, I was walking down a red-carpted aisle in a long white silk dress. My dad's arm was looped around mine, and my vail was covering my face, but I still could see the love of my life at the end of the altar.

I do.

Because there was never meant to be a last kiss.


End file.
